Swimming pools placed within a screened enclosure transform a home into a unique living space. The enclosed area allows those living in tropical areas to use the swimming pool at a time when mosquitoes are present. The enclosed area further provides an extension to the living area, wherein the homeowner can leave the windows and doors leading to the enclosed area open, knowing that screening will prevent bugs from entering the home.
Unfortunately, the screened enclosure is prone to wind damage. The majority of damage to screen enclosures comes from wind flowing over the arched roof of the enclosure, creating low pressure lifting. Essentially, the arched roof creates an airfoil shape that is effective in generating lift; lift being the component of a force that is perpendicular to an oncoming wind flow. Rain water can quickly coat a screen surface, which results in the screen panels creating an airfoil surface that assists in the lifting. As with any airfoil, the greater the wind flow, the more lift provided. In high winds, especially hurricane force winds, the airfoil effect uproots the frame from the base, either by pulling the screws up or pulling the frame out of the screws holding the frame to the ground. Essentially, the enclosure is lifted rather than being blown over. Even a perfectly flat portion of a pool enclosure can create lift. Further, the frames are constructed from aluminum and the tie down screws are constructed from metal. The resulting electrolysis will start to disintegrate the tie down screws, starting at the time of installation. Electrolysis is typically not uncovered until a screw breaks. The result is that the homeowner cannot rely upon the rated wind speed of the enclosure, as the holding strength of the screws cannot be predicted once electrolysis begins.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,786 discloses a hurricane-resisting building roof structure tie-down. The disclosure is directed to a building having its roof structure secured to its vertical wall structure by tie-down straps, a plurality of anchors are secured to the foundation in pairs, on opposite sides of the building, and a tie-down strap guide is secured over the ridge of the building between the related anchors. The tie-down straps are connected to anchors by tensioning devices which include a ratchet, and may include a connector to permit the ratchet to be disposed at a distance from the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,156 discloses a hurricane tie-down member to restrain roof trusses experiencing high wind conditions by optimally transferring dynamic roof uplift forces from a planar saddle portion to a vertical wall via a pair of side arm members and flat anchor surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,654,042 discloses a cable tie down system having a lower support provided between the side edges of the roof beneath. The lower support is in contact with the roof adjacent to the exterior edge. Upper supports are provided above and in contact with the roof. The upper supports include upper exterior, interior and intermediate supports. The upper exterior support is adjacent to the exterior edge. The upper interior support is adjacent to the interior edge. Central supports extend between the interior and exterior edges of the roof. The lower support is provided below and the upper supports are provided above.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0072487 discloses an apparatus and system to minimize damage to structures or trees during high winds. A temporary apparatus to prevent damage to structures such as screen enclosures during high winds. The apparatus uses a proprietary bracket specifically designed for target structure members that is permanently attached to the structural member; a ground anchor, which may be any permanent or temporary fixture that may be used as a ground anchor; and any tie-down material or method that may be used to temporarily tie said bracket to said ground anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,864,403 discloses an anchoring device for buildings, an object being to provide means whereby houses and other buildings may be securely anchored to the ground using ties downs that fit over the roof of a house.
What is lacking in the industry is an anchor kit having all the items needed to anchor a pool screen enclosure in a triangular structure in a position to prevent lifting of the pool screen enclosure during high wind events.